Serena's fights with old 'Friends' of Ash
by dudethatsfunky
Summary: While traveling through Kalos some of the Girls that fell in love with Ash return but Serena doesn't give up hope. Ash also has aura powers. Yea I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Fan fiction. I have updated the chapter so you may want to reread it. Please rate and review and tell me if I made a mistake grammar, spelling, or something that just doesn't make sense. It will be a harlem in the sequel but for not it is just Serena.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. :(**

It was another sunny day in the world of Pokemon but little did our Hero's know that it would be a day unlike any other for them.

Ash and Co. We're on their way to Lumiose City in the Kalos region and the hot sun finally got to our travelers who decided that it was time for lunch. Ash and Pikachu put up the picnic table and set the table while Serna cooked and Bonnie went to get water. Bonnie had just taken ten minutes to get the water from the stream and add the packet that cleans the water because she saw the cutest little Ducklett, a small blue duck like Pokemon. She turned and started walking back to camp with Dedenne. But after a few minutes she saw a red head in a yellow tank top with short jean shorts and red suspenders. She looked to be about 16 and was holding onto a Marill while looking lost and anxious. She was also facing away from Bonnie so when didn't see the little girl in range of hearing.

"We'll never find him, will we Marill." "Ma-Ril." "Yea your right. He would never give up so neither will I!" The red head gave a small fist pump while looking up toward the sky with a nostalgic look. After a few seconds she dropped her gaze to the little blue Pokemon in her hands. "I guess it good that I told you all those stories about him." "MaaaRil" the Pokemon said with a Nod causing the red head to smile.

"Ahem." Bonnie said causing the older red head to almost drop the Pokemon and to blush as she turned around to face the little girl in front of her. "Hi! My name is Bonnie! And this is Dedenne! (Dedenne) says the small mouse Pokemon. Is something wrong?"

"Ahh. Oh hi I'm Misty and this is Marill. You gave me a little scare there," Misty gave a small giggle then sighed "And no there isn't anything that you can do for me."

"Are you sure? Me and my friends are really good at helping people." Bonnie said sweetly. She though for a second and then added, "Maybe you could at least join us for lunch and then maybe you'll trust me enough to to tell me what you need help with."

Misty though about it and her stomach finally won due to walking all morning. She also didn't want to eat any more food that she cooked and she may be walking for some time to find berries as she hadn't seen any recently. "Ok. I'll have lunch with your." Then after a moment of hesitation she added, "And I'm looking for a friend that I use to travel with."

"Oh. Ok well I hope you find him soon."

"Yea, me too. Me too." Misty said with a sad demeanor.

Bonnie heard this decided to find out more to see if she could help. "So how long have you been trying to find this guy?"

"Well to be honest it started out at the water gym in Kanto where I worked."

"Wow! One of the people i'm Traveling with is from there! I bet he will be so happy to meet someone from his home Region! Especially a gym leader. He did say he collected all the badges from all the regions he's visited so you may know him."

Misty mind took off thinking Ash but then she reminded herself that she had met over a thousand trainers when she was a gym leader and lowered her expectations. "Anyways, my three sisters came home and this allowed me to searching for the man of my… I mean the guy i'm looking for."

"Wow you must be so lucky to have three sisters! I only have a brother who refuses to let me find someone to marry him and take care of him once i'm gone. I'd even ask you if you weren't in love with this guy," Bonnie says with a smirk while slyly pointing a finger up at Misty during the last sentence.

"WHAT! I-I'm N-n-not i-in l-l-l-lov-ve with HIM!" She says with a scared and nervous tone with her arms crossed like she trying to make herself as small as possible accidentally squeezing her Marill making it call out it's name in pain. She says "Sorry Marill" as she loosens her grip on the small water Pokemon.

"So I was right. And don't worry I won't tell anyone about your little secret," Bonnie says with a sincere smile.

"Thanks Bonnie. You know, you kind of remind me of another kid I met named Max,"

Misty says.

"I'm not a kid," Bonnie says quietly but still loud enough for Misty to hear her.

"That's exactly what he would of said," Misty replied with a smile, and with that both walked back to the campsite.

Right as they were about to enter the clearing where they were eating lunch at they heard an explosion and Misty was about to run toward it until Bonnie stopped here and told her that she would meet the person responsible just as soon as lunch was ready and that it was nothing serious. This depressed Misty as she hoping that it would be Ash and then she began to see some similarities but before she could connect more than one or two she and Bonnie entered the clearing where Serena, Fennekin, and Sliggoo were hanging out until the soup was finished cooking.

"Bonnie what took you so long. I was beginning to worry about you and what your brother would do if something happened to you." Then she noticed the red head girl and was scared that she might take ash from her, until she realized how unlikely that was and said "So did someone finally agree to Bonnie's marriage request for Clemont? By the way I'm Serena! And that's Fennekin and Sliggoo."

Misty was snapped out of her thoughts and Bonnie said "No" with a saddened look and then proceed to tell Serena about how she meet Misty and offered her to join them for lunch.

Serena laughed and said "Good thing I made a little extra on a hunch." with a very slight blush. It wasn't really a hunch as earlier Ash had said that he was hungrier than normal and Serena alway made sure that there was enough to feed Ash ever with his enormous appetite.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and said "Sure" in a sarcastic voice that Serena choose to ignored. They continued to chat as a few other explosions were heard from the same spot with lightning or smoke from a fire attack appearing every so often. Finally the soup was done and the table was filled with food. Serena sent Sliggoo to go bring everyone back and the three girls and two Pokemon started to eat. Misty had waited for the soup to cool down and was just starting to eat. The soup was really good to. Good enough to distracted her from noticing the person with the yellow mouse Pokemon who had walked into the clearing until he blurted out…

"Misty?!"…

**Thanks for reading. I will be updating the rest of the chapters by end of May.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I have updated this chapter as well not as much as last time **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**Chapter 2**

"Misty?!" says a shocked and scared Ash as he remembers 2 conversations. Now one of these was with Brock before they separated after their travels through Johto where Brock told Ash how Misty simply adored him like he adored Nurse Joy, but two things stopped ash from seeing this…

One was obvious as he was dense and the other reason he hadn't noticed it was because she was simple determined to hide her feelings. This conversation made him realize that she probably had been traveling to find him after her sisters came home from there vacation.

The other conversation was much different then the one with Brock. It happened during the Tripokalon as Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie were sitting in the stands after Serena had gone up and made, what she thought, was a fool of herself. This is when Clemont decided, out of kindness and consideration for their friend, to let a cat out of a clear bag to all but one boy.

_"Hey Ash. Let me tell you something." Clemont says with a Stern voice as if he were telling Bonnie that what she did was wrong. "This probably destroyed Serena's confidence, so here is what your going to do. You are going to do whatever she wants you to do without question. Even if she wants to lock you in a room with her, you will do as she says at least until she has rebuilt her confidence and done well in the next Pokalon(?) that she does to reach her goal. Okay."_

_ Ash with a sweat drop says, "Okay? One, why would she want to be in a room alone with me? And two, why would I say No? I actually kinda like that idea."_

_ At this Bonnie sat with one finger in the air as if she was going to back her brother up but didn't say anything after hearing Ash's reply as her mouth opened and she turned to look at Clemont who was just gaining his composure and said, "Well… I'm pretty sure Serena likes you, possible even since you helped her out in the forest when you were both kids."_

_ Ash just sat there for a second until a smile appeared on his face. This conversation was unlike any of the other conversations that he had had with Brock that were similar. "I know now and don't worry, I'll give her some time to figure all of this out but that doesn't mean I won't be there to help her when she needs it."_

_ Clemont nodded and they had left the subject alone until Clemont had decided to go to Lumiose city to prepare for his Gym battle with Ash where he simple said to Ash quietly, "I may be in Lumiose city but Bonnie's still here so remember what I said._

_ "I will" Ash said with a small hint of a smile._

"A-Ash?! I FOUND YOU!" Misty said while running over to him to give him a bear hugs that an Ursaring would think would be too tight. "Thank goodness I ran into that little girl!" ("HEY! I'm NOT Little!" Bonnie said.) "Speaking of her what are you doing with those two…" She then thought about how the little girl could be his daughter and the older tramp could be his girlfriend or even his- 'Wait, this is Ash we are talking about he never even realized that loved him.'

"Misty are you ok? You seem a bit tense and you haven't even hit me with your mallet yet," which shocked Misty out of her thoughts.

Misty then let go rather quickly leaving a relieved Ash until he got hit with that mallet that still came out of nowhere, and heard "ASH KETCHUM! HOW COULD YOU NOT EVEN CALL ME FOR A MINUTE EVEN IN THE LAST THREE AND A HA- Uhf - Hey what do you think your doing!" as she was tackled to the ground by Serena in a rage after seeing the one she loved get hit in the head with a mallet.

"WHAT were you THINKING! Ash could've gotten hurt!" She then left Misty and ran to Ash. "Ash are you okay?! Bonnie get me some water and my Pokemap (whatever tech she has that guides them) NOW! We need to get him to—"

"Serena? Stop worrying. She used to hit me harder an—"

"WHAT! THIS ISN'T THE FRIST TIME SHE'S HIT YOU AND YOU HUNG AROUND WITH THAT… girl!" Serena says infuriated.

"Yea. We traveled through Kanto, The Orange Islands, and Johto together with Brock. And usually it was well deserved. Like now as I haven't even taken the time to call here in the last, umm, three and a half years."

"Fine. But she better not do it again," Serena says as she helped Ash up and walked him over to the table where she poured his bowl of soup for him despite his complaints.

It was at this time that Bonnie had realized that the secret she knew about was going to be hard to keep as she now told Ash and Serena everything since Clemont wasn't there to talk with her. "Misty?" she said hoping to get Misty to share her feelings now so that she wouldn't have to worry about keeping the secret. "Do you have anything you want to share?" she added as sweetly as she could.

Misty eyes widened as she heard this and said "Y-ye-yea," hesitantly. "I wanted tell you that… that I got a new Pokemon on my way over here and I think you should have it."

"Really?! What kind of Pokemon is it?" Ash said as he had already finish his soup.

Serena gave Misty a long hard look. She had realized that Misty loved Ash with the hug she gave him and the fact that she was searching for someone she used to travel with and thought that this was just to win him over.

"Oh, I think you know more about this Pokemon." She then turned and said "Come on out!" The ball opened and a majestic Pokemon emerged that Ash did indeed know very well.

"Pidgeot?! Is that you!" Pikachu jumped down from his lunch with Fennekin, who didn't look too happy and gave a "Fen", and Pikachu ran up to the bird and then gave it one sniff and then jumped onto the Giant birds back and cried "PIKACHU,Pikapi (Ash is Pikapi)," as Ash ran up to the Pidgeot and gave her a hug. Misty simply looked back to Serena and smirked as ash said "Thanks Misty. I really missed Pidgeot."

"No Problem Ash. Do I get anything special?" Misty says while she bats her eyes sweetly.

"Uh. I said thanks, right Pikachu?" Ash whispered to Pikachu but it was still loud enough for everyone to hear. This cause Misty to fall off her seat with a Thud, and Serena to have the Smirk with her arms crossed.

"Pika ka chu," ("Yes dummy")Pikachu said with a face palm to complete their act and keep Misty from realizing that they knew her secret.

**What do you think of the changes? **


	3. Chapter 3

**UPDATED!**

**Disclamer. I don't own Pokemon**

Bonnie laughed at the failed attempt from Misty to even get a hug. "Well anyway, we should start walking again if we want to make it to the Pokemon Center by nightfall."

The rest agreed and started to pack up.

_Yes. He is close. I can feel him. And I must get to him before that silly girl. Having that kind of emotion may disturb the process. Thank goodness she wants to surprise him. Yes I must find master first. As he said the last two words he flashed white. _

As Ash and Serena walked a few paces ahead of Misty and Bonnie, Misty was in a bad mood while Bonnie tried to calm her down.

"So Serena what are you planning to change for your routine for the next pokalon?" (Ash up ahead)

_"'So Serena what are you planning to change for your routine for the next pokalon?'" _Misty said sarcastically. "I mean really!? He hasn't sen me in three years! He can ask me about my gym, or about my sisters, or even my new Pokemon!? NO! He chooses to talk to _her _instead."

"Well speaking of your Pokemon," Bonnie said with a sweat drop due to the anger she could feel coming off of Misty "Can I see them? I'd love to see all the cute Pokemon you have" now using her age to her advantage by smiling sweetly while batting her eyes."

Misty tried to say no but after a few times of opening and closing her mouth, she finally gave into the little girls plea and said with a half smile, "Sure. I'll show _you_ my Pokemon the next time we find a body of water."

"Awwwww. But that could take a few days. Why can't I see them now!?"

"Well," Misty starts of with a sweat drop at the little girls energy. "It is because most of my Pokemon are Water Pokemon because I'm going to be the world's greatest Water Pokémon Trainer and they are at their best and cutest in the water. As you know first impression are important."

"Glad you haven't given up on your dream Misty, and do you really believe that after how we met." Ash said as he slowed down to walk on the other side of Bonnie.

"Oh, hey Ash," Misty said happily as she now got a chance to talk to Ash. "I guess your right. First impressions aren't as important as they don't always who the person or Pokemon really is."

Bonnie suppressed her giggles while rolling her eyes and muttering "I knew you couldn't stay mad at him." Then, after getting a death stare from Misty, quickly added "So, we know how you and Serena met but how did you and Misty met?" changing the subject.

"Well I was on my way to Viridian City after getting my first Pokemon Pikachu who didn't listen to me and shocked me when he could. Later he refused to help me catch a Pokemon so i threw a rock at a Spearow thinking it was a Pidge. Yea, he got angry and called his flock and the began chasing us so we jumped into the water and were then fished out of the river by Misty. WE thought we had lost the flock but we hadn't so I 'Borrowed' her bike. At some point I crashed and the flock caught up to us so I told pikachu to get into his Pokeball while I stood in the way. This made Pikachu respect me and he jumped in front of me and gave a supercharged thunder shock thanks to lightning. It stopped the Spearow but fried Misty's bike and both Pikachu and me took a good nap after all the pecks we took along the way from the Spearow. Yea our first impression wasn't good."

"He at least made good on his promise that he made when I confronted him and he got my bike fixed." Misty added thinking happily back to the times where she didn't have any competition yet.

"Wow." Bonnie said while she and Serena took a minute to let the story sink in. By the end of the Minute Misty had begun to wonder how Ash met Serena and could take it anymore.

"So how did you guys meet Ash?" Misty said as calmly as possible.

Bonnie immediately jumped in and began to describe the scene of the Garchomp on the Luminous City Tower while Serena Blushed and looked away thinking of Ash's caring nature. The story about the Garchomp caused Misty to glare, as Serena had scared her enough to stop using her mallet, at Ash at how many times and ways that he risked his life. Finally she let out a sigh of relief when the Mega - Blaziken caught him and set him down gentle.

She then looked at Serena who had calmed her Blush to a small tint of redness. and she began to explain how she had hurt her knee after being frightened by a Poliwag and what she screamed after that. This made Misty burst out laughing until Ash told the story of what happened when a Caterpie touched her leg when she was 3 to 4 years older then Serena and it was now Serena, Bonnie, Ash, and Pikachu's time to laugh at Misty. When they all calmed down she continued the story where Ash came in as her Shining Knight in Armor and how he helped her walk out of the forest. This again caused Misty to glare but not at Ash as she was use to his Heroics after their Journey through the the regions. No, this time she was glaring at Serena as she blushed lightly while looking as Ash. To anyone who was paying attention, this glare would have made anyone, including Arceus, to stop in their tracks. Ash saw this glare and Gulped but before he could do anything to defuse the situation an explosion was heard in the trees just up ahead. Ash being Ash and Serena refusing to leave Ash alone in a situation like this immediately ran toward the Explosion with Misty and Bonnie quickly following. They can into a clearing where they found team rocket singed with the remains of the next robot they were going to use to catch Pikachu. Everyone sweat dropped while while team rocket notice them and jumped and and started to say their Motto.

"Prepare for Trouble."

"And make it Doub-"

Misty just threw out Corsola and said "Use Bubble beam!" It did stop them from reciting more of their motto but didn't send them blasting off.

"Hey what was that for!" James said.

"Yea, all it did is make us wet and angrier because of our great motto being stopped short!" Jessie added.

"Uh. Guys? I don't think-" Meowth tried to say. While Misty added.

"Pikachu will you do the honors?"

"Pika!" (Of course!) Then he charged up a thunderbolt and sent it blasting team rocket off with his signature "Piiiiikkkaaaaaachuuuuuuu!"

"See tried to tell dya dat we should have quit when we were ahead." Meowth said.

"Were Team Rocket Meowth! We never quit." Jessie said

"Oh well, I tried! " Meowth replied.

"Looks like Team rocket is blasting off again!" (Wobbufett.) as the three were sent flying.

"Wow Misty that was kind of mean. You could have at least let them finish the Motto." Bonnie said as she got over her shock first.

"Why it's always the same." Misty said as they continued on their way toward the next Pokemon Center.

"Actually a while after you left they went through a few different versions. It started when I was facing the Battle Frontier while traveling with Brock, May, and Max, but Team Rocket continued to change it through Sinnoh until they went back to the original. I guess they like it the best. Honestly, I'm just glad they aren't acting like spies like they did in Unova. " Ash said as he chuckled at the image of Team Rocket trying to act like spies.

"Did you travel to Sinnoh with May too?!" Misty asked beginning to worry about May.

"Well no. She left for Johto before I went to Sinnoh. In Sinnoh I met Dawn and man did we had some crazy adventures. And then she agreed to work for a modeling agency who wanted to sponsor Buneary." At the thought of Buneary Pikachu shook his head and coward on Ash's shoulder. "I see that you still remember her pretty well, hun Pikachu."

"Pika chu pi ka… chu." (That crazy, clingy, girl) He said with a shutter.

"Yea I hear you. Hopefully she's the only one." Ash replied.

"What did he say Ash?" Serena asked as She hadn't heard about Dawn's Buneary and how in love she was with Pikachu.

"So did you traveled alone through Unova?" Serena asked as she was beginning to worry at how many girls he had traveled with before traveling with herself.

"Well after I got to Unova I met Dragon Master Iris." Ash said with a Smile as he though of the energetic and purple haired girl. This caused both Serena and Misty to gulp and go wide eyed which made Bonnie giggle as it look funny. Once he explained how she stayed to train in Unova Serena and Misty both let out a breath that they didn't realize they had been holding. "And now I'm here in Kalos." Ash finished and turned his attention back to the road in front of them.

"Wow I never realized that you traveled with that many other girls." Serena said amazed that Ash hadn't been taken by any of the other girls or taken with any of them. She also wondered just how special it was to travel with him.

"Hey. Brock stopped traveling with you after Sinnoh Right?" Misty asked remembering her conversations with Brock over the last year and a Half.

"Yea." Ash said as a matter of fact while he petted Pikachu who was now falling asleep.

"So did you traveled with the Iris alone." Misty said with a slighty higher voice then normal as Ash meeting someone with a similar personality type might led to something clicking enough for Ash to notice Iris.

"No. We traveled with a Gym leader named Cilan. He was a great cook as well but he could sure talked weird." Ash clarified.

"Pi Ka." Pikachu mumbled in his sleep as if he agreed on this topic.

The whole group laughed at this. The next thing the group noticed though was a blue and black steak that flew by them and tackled Ash with enough for to send the sleeping Pikachu off Ash's shoulder. This woke him up and he immediately jump up into a fighting stance while sparking as a blue and black streak stopped. Then they heard Ash, "Ouch Riolu. That really hurt."

"_Sorry, I just had _lu ri olu lu ri _could get here and affect _lu riolu, _Master_" and left the whole group mouths open as a Riolu had just spoken telepathically, well some anyways. Riolu looked around but was disappointed to see two girls with the same emotion radiating from them that he had tried to stay away from. Alas, it was already later than he wanted to so he started the process. He sat down and a blue glow started to from around Riolu and spread to Ash until the blue glow had surrounded them. Suddenly after about 15 seconds of this where Ash seemed to zone out the blue glows around the two shot together in a bright flash. After the flash the blue glow around Ash disappeared as he seemed to come back to reality. But Riolu's didn't die down, instead it changed to white and grew brighter until it dissipated and a Lucario was revealed on one knee. Then this mysterious Lucario spoke "_Master. I have have found you."_

**_If you remember... is the updated version better?_**


	4. Chapter 4

**UPDATED! Now.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Pokemon.**

"Okay start explaining Ash or I'll let Misty hit you with her mallet." Serena stated impatiently.

The idea of Serena and Misty agreeing on something was scary enough so Ash sign and said, "Fine! I'll tell you what I can about what happened."

_"Master. I have have found you." _ Everyone was silent as a Pokemon just showing up was surprising enough.

"Uhhh. Lucario?" Ash asked as he was the most used to things like this happening after 7 years of traveling and got over these things the quickest.

_"Yes Master."_ The Lucario said.

"Why are you here and how do you know me." Ash asked.

_"As how you know me that is easy. I am- sorry- was the only Riolu who could use the move Aura sphere. As for the reason of why I am here is not to be spoken of until we our in a safer place." _As he finished a white light engulfed Ash and Lucario for a second until they disappeared with a final burst of light. Then all was calm but Ash and Lucario couldn't be seen anywhere.

In the hall of Origins all the Legendaries were assembled for a very important meeting including the new Latios that Arceus had made. (The new Latios was born like a son to Latias, from an egg given by Arceus, and she taught him the duties of being a Legendary Pokemon the duties of being one of the guardians of Altamar.) They were all looking to the center of the room waiting for their savior (at least for most of them) and his aura partner. And after a few minutes of waiting after they had all assembled a flash of white light appeared in the center of the room and a Lucario and a very, very confused boy appeared. The Lucario immediately kneeled. Ash however started to look around the room, wide eyed, as he identified every Legendary that he had ever fought to save or fought against to save the world of Pokemon.

Mew was the first to react as she shot at him like a bullet while uttering her name constantly. She was happy to get to play with him even without Pikachu who had been left behind. Then Mew had a grand idea and glowed pink for a second until there was another flash of white light and Pikachu joined the party.

Mewtwo however signed and floated over to Ash and stuck out him hand and said, "Good to see you again… Friend." Ash just smiled at this remembering the time he had helped save him and his other cloned Pokemon from the clutches of Team Rocket. "Oh right. Arceus gave me permission to reveal those memories." And with that they both glowed purple and then Ash fell to the floor in cold sweat. This of course was perfectly normal when you find out that you died at one point. "Ash? Are you okay?"

Panting lightly Ash said "Whatever you do. Do NOT let Misty know. She would kill me for doing that."

"You what?" another Legendary asked.

Mewtwo and Ash looked at each other and Ash sighed knowing that he couldn't hide the truth from the other Legendaries who could ambush him and beat him up at any time. "Well Latias. You know how I acted rash when I was in Altamar?" Latias nodded as she crosses her arms causing Ash to gulp. "Well right as a fight between Mew and Mewtwo was at the peak, I kind of jumpedinbeweenthemtogetthemtostop." Knowing Latias wouldn't take well to hearing this. Latias hadn't quite caught all that, or simple hoped that what she had heard was't what he really had said, so she floated over to him and glared angrily at him. This unnerved Ash even more so he said, "Fine. I kind of jumped in between them to get them to stop fighting. I got turned to stone until the tears from everyone healed me and brought me back to life."

Latias just stood there with a shocked and fearful expression until Latios went "Ohh. So that is why you talked about him so much. It's because your-" And that was all he said on the subject as he was thrown against the wall by a massive Psychic attack and Latias just looked to the side, whistling while Latios picked himself up.

Then Ash realized that Latios was there and his mouth dropped open as he looked to Latias and it was her turn to know explain what happened. After she was done with the explanation Ash walked up to Latios and said, "Nice to meet you." and held out his hand.

"Just glad to get to meet the person I've heard so much about from everyone here, Lorenzo, and Bianca." Latios said.

"Oh. Hey thank Bianca for the Drawing she gave me of me and Pikachu. We both love it don't we buddy." "Pika pika"

"She never gave you a drawing from the stories she has told me. She did mention that a drawing of you and Pikachu did go missing though." Then it clicked for Latios and he smiled at Latias. "Say Ash. Was she wearing the white cap that allows you to tell the difference between Latias in her human form and Bianca."

"Now that I think about it no." At this point Latias was already blushing while glaring at Latios gathering energy to throw Latios against the wall again until she heard what Ash said next. "So it was you that gave the the kiss right before Brock, Misty, and me left."

Latias's blush just increase as she stared in shock that he had remembered that. Latios was laughing on the floor wondering how he couldn't have seen that coming as he knew she was hiding some secret from him on that day. As for the other Legendaries, all but Mewtwo, Arceus, Oh-ho, and Giratina started chuckling at the sight unfolding before them. The others just remained with a serious expression.

After about 30 seconds of this Arceus decided to start the official business of this meeting. "Enough. Ash you are here because a great danger is coming and I have decided that this may require an Aura Guardian so I have decided it is time to have my choose one trained in the ways of the aura Guardians so he will be prepared to deal with any threat to the world." He was quiet for a second as he ran over the last sentence to make sure that it would made sense to Ash. "You are to train with Lucario in the ways of Aura. Do you accept your role as the one to train Ash Lucario?"

_"I accept and shall train him the to become an Aura Guardian." Lucario responded._

"Good. Now Ash do you accept the job to learn to use your Aura and become an Aura Guardian Chosen one?" Arceus continued.

Again Ash just stood there with his mouth open as he digested this information. Finally he mumbled something that sounded like a yes.

"Good. Then you should capture Lucario." Once this was done Arceus continued. "I will be sending regular patrols to Professor Oak's Ranch to make sure your Pokemon are safe. Also, Mewtwo will be joining you on your journey so capture him but use this Pokeball so that you can hang onto him even when you have a team of six."

Ash caught the ball and simple held it out to Mewtwo who captured himself. Meanwhile Latias was upset that she didn't get to join Ash. But before she could say anything Arceus held up a leg to silence here as he had already planned for this. "Now Ash I will also be sending Latias and Bianca in a week to make sure you are doing your training." At this Latias's face lit up while Ash just smiled and nodded his head. "Ash. Goodbye, we will see each other again soon enough." And with that a bright white light engulfed Ash, Pikachu, and Lucario.

Ash took a deep breath and Greeted his Friends. "Hey guys."

"Oh. Thank Arceus your Ok!" Misty said.

"Yea I'm fine. Now lets get to the next Pokemon Center cause I'm beat." Ash said trying to avoid having to explain. But this was stopped as Serena grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him over to a fallen tree where she just about threw him down. She didn't let go as she made sure to keep one hand on his shoulder to keep him from leaving.

"Okay start explaining Ash or I'll let Misty hit you with her mallet." Serena stated impatiently with Misty pulling out her mallet and leaned it against her shoulder as she started to walk towards Ash with steam visible coming off of her.

The idea of Serena and Misty agreeing on something was scary enough so Ash sign and said, "Fine! I'll tell you what happened." He took a deep breathe and started. "Ok I meet with Arceus and he said that I'm now to train to become an Aura Guardian and thats why Lucario is here. I meet Lucario as a Riolu back in Sinnoh where I saved him from a Pokemon Hunter called Hunter J."

"Okay. So the Aura Guardians were real?" Bonnie asked.

"Of course they are." Ash replied just wishing that they could get on with the trip to the Poke Center.

"Wow. That is so cool! Just wait until Clemont hears about this!" Bonnie said almost dripping with excitement.

"Guys. I'm really tired and I need a nap so can we please just go to the Poke Center we're really close." Ash pleaded again having a feeling that he wouldn't get a lot of sleep tonight if he didn't go to bed early.

"Sure." both Serena and Misty said as they knew that he must be tried after dealing with them, Lucario, and the God Pokemon Arceus.

"Good." and with that they started and after 10 minutes they all reached the Center where they got two rooms (one for Ash and one for the Girls). Ash just went into his room and them collapsed on his bed, asleep. Lucario popped out of his ball and simply began to meditate and Pikachu decided to go look out the window for awhile until he also joined Ash for his nap.

Later Ash woke up to the sound of his stomach growling. He looked over at the clock which read 5:30. 'Well at least I got 3 hours of sleep.' He thought as he got up and woke Pikachu and touched Lucario on the shoulder to get the Pokemon out of his meditations. And with that the 3 of them walked out of the room to go to the Buffet area to get dinner. The door slammed behind them as the wind helped to close it from the window that Pikachu had left open.

Right as they were about to enter the mess hall Ash could feel Lucario tense and then relax and give a small chuckle.

"What up Lucario?" Ash asked.

_"Oh. You'll find out soon enough."_ He answered vaguely.

Ash shrugged as he just continued to the buffet line. He was about to grab a plate when he felt a tapping on his left shoulder. But when he looked he could only see Lucario smiling over about 50 feet away at a table he was saving for the three of them. Then there was the tapping again but it was on his tight shoulder this time but when he looked no one was there. Next it was on his left again so he turned around ready to yell at whatever was doing it to him only to find… "Dawn! It's so good to see you again!"

"You to Ash" as they hugged.

A little bit earlier. "So when do you think Ash will get up I'm getting hungry." Bonnie said as they had already said that they were waiting for Ash before they eat dinner.

"I don't know." Misty said as they heard a door slam from the general direction of where Ash's room was. "Maybe that was him."

"Then lets go!" Bonnie said.

As the three left the room they saw Lucario, Pikachu, and of course Ash turn the corner toward the buffet line. "Well lets go join him." Serena said happily as she was getting hungry too.

But as they turned the corner they saw something didn't want to see or hear.

"Dawn! It's so good to see you again!"

"You to Ash" as they hugged.

At this Serena and Misty got upset while Bonnie just sighed as she did not want to deal with what comes next.

**So was the updated version better?**


	5. Chapter 5

**UPDATED! Yes, yes, I know!**

**Disclaimer: Yo No Ownio Pokemonio.**

With Lucario and Pikachu who had gone to claim a table… "Uhhh… Thanks for catching me up on whats happened during Ash's nap." Pikachu just nodded as he saw Dawn sneaking up behind Ash while Lucario had also sensed Misty, Serena, and Bonnie since they left their room to join Ash for dinner. "By the way I'd like to bet you 50 bucks that a fight breaks out in the next 5 minutes."

Pikachu was too distracted by what was going on in front of them to even notice as he was shocked by her appearance unlike Lucario who had run into her at the airport when she landed. "What?"

Lucario sighed and repeated, "Bet you 50 bucks that a fight breaks out in the next 5 minutes."

By this time the girls had walked around the corner and Pikachu smiled and started to laugh maniacally as he realized that many interesting things could in the next five minutes.

By this time Ash had broken the hug and went on to piling food onto his plate. This upset Dawn as she had hoped that her appearance would at least distract him from thinking about food for a little while. "So Dawn, what brings you to Kalos?" Ash asked as he noticed something was wrong.

"Yea! Why are you here?" Misty said as if to dare here to answer.

Dawn didn't know who this was or the other two girls were with her so why was she talking to her? Especially in that tone. "I'm sorry but I don't have to tell you anything." Then she turned to talk to Ash but realized that he had already joined the table with a Lucario and his Pikachu. 'Wait Ash has a Lucario?! Man poor Riolu. At least I think he beat me as he is faster and travels lighter so he can move faster. Well I guess I'll have to ask Ash about him later.' as she walked toward the table and sat down next to him. "So Ash. How have you been doing since Sinnoh?"

Ash heard her and looked up but didn't reply right away as he had food in his mouth. While he was finishing chewing, which Dawn noticed as it was not his normal style of eating, the other three girls came and sat down at there table. Finally Ash had finished chewing his giant bite of food and spoke, "Great! I meet a lot of new Pokemon and people in Kalos."

"Like me Ash?"Serena said with puppy dog eyes as she reached over the table and put her hand on top of one of Ash's.

"And what about getting to see me again Ash?" Misty added with a smile as she grabbed Ash's other hand.

Of course Pikachu and Lucario couldn't help but laugh at the shocked, scared, and slightly repulsed look on Ash's face while Dawn just sat there with tears starting to form in her eyes.

Ash tried to play this carefully as he tried to get control of his hands back as he didn't want to upset any of the girls and knew he wouldn't be able to eat his food without answering. "Well of course it's great to see Misty for a while again!" With his usually enthusiasm while secretly hoping that Misty would leave soon as he knew that she was a ticking time bomb and Serena could only hold her off so long. "And I've enjoyed getting to travel with Serena and get to know her better than I did when we were kids." This made Serena happy as she wanted to make Ash happy. "It's also great to see you again Dawn but I just curious why your here? Not that I don't enjoy you being here." he added quickly.

"Well to be honest I've missed you being there to cheer me on and just wanted to see you again." Dawn said while being half honest as the other two girls where there.

"That's good." Lucario then stood up and managed to get - and keep - a serious face for long enough to stand up and motion for Ash to come with him. "Well I'm going to go talk to Lucario so I'll be right back."

"I'll go with you." Serena and Misty said.

"NO!" Ash said rather quickly. "Uhh… I think that Lucario wants to talk alone. Okay?"

"Fine." Misty said while pouting while Serena just nodded.

"Can you let go of my hands so I can leave?" Ash asked as his desire to get away was growing by the second.

They both let go quickly and blushed while Ash quickly turned and walked out of the Poke Center with Lucario and Pikachu. Once outside they all ran to the nearest lake in the woods and all sat down. They sat there in the quiet until Ash couldn't take it anymore and let out a yell in frustration. "AHHHHH! Really Misty and Dawn! Now?! What is going on."

"Oh I guess Arceus didn't tell you that now that your an Aura Guardian and because your the Chosen One he's bring all the girls that love you back so that you can pick the best ones."

"Really?!" Ash said wondering how Arceus forgot such a big thing for him. "Wait? Ones?"

"Yea. Because Aura users are almost non-existent he wants you to have as many decedents as you can." Lucario explained.

It was at this time that Mewtwo popped out of his Pokeball in a flash of white. "Based on what you do on a regular basis for your Pokemon I though you would have let me out by now. But I Guess that a nap and talking to Lucario is more important that letting little old me out to stretch my legs."

Ash was shocked at first as he had totally forgot about also getting Mewtwo during his meeting with Arceus. He quickly remembered and rubbed the back of his head while he said "Sorry Mewtwo. I'm just a little stressed and not use to having a Legendary Pokemon yet."

Mewtwo just smiled, "So I'm guessing you seen Dawn again."

"Yep and Serena and Misty don't like her." Ash then turned to Lucario and asked, "I'm guessing it's because they saw the hug I gave her when I first saw her."

"Bingo!" Lucario said while Pikachu had gone to get some berries as Ash was always happier on a full stomach.

"Pika ka chu hu!" (I got the Berries!) Pikachu said as he wobbled back and forth from the tall stack of berries he had picked.

"Sweet! Thanks Pikachu!" as Ash grabbed a berry and started to eat it while Mewtwo and Lucario did the same. After eating his third berry Ash laid back down on the ground and said, "Maybe I should just drop the act and just tell them I don't like them."

"And what do you think would happen? They go back to there home and leave you alone? No they will think you just haven't realized it yet or they beat you up until you admit that you do." Mewtwo said as he had watched them during there journeys with Ash.

Ash sighed and nodded his head in agreement and grabbed another berry. "Man this is not going to be a fun few weeks."

Mewtwo and Lucario just smiled and chuckled as Ash had no idea about who was coming next in the name of love. Maybe he would end up enjoy the next few weeks but with Misty and Dawn anything could happen.

**Was it better?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Updated! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

Speaking of anything, there were several explosions coming from the battle fields at the Pokemon Center.

"Vaporeon use hydro-pump!" Misty commanded.

"Buneary use Bounce and then Dizzy Punch!" Dawn said.

Buneary bounced over the hydro-pump and then slammed into Vaporeon. Buneary then followed up with Dizzy Punch which sent Vaporeon skidding across the ground.

"Get up Vaporeon!" Misty yelled. Vaporeon rose to her feet with a wince. "Now use Ice Beam!"

"Use your Ice Beam too Buneary!" Dawn called out.

The two beams met in the middle and an explosion occurred sending little ice shards everywhere. The smoke quickly dissipated and both Pokemon were revealed to be breathing heavily as they had been doing this for the last 8 minutes as both Pokemon refused to lose.

"He is mine so why don't you just go back home you stupid Bluenette!" Misty yelled. "You'll never beat us!"

"Oh yea?! What success have you ever had? I won the Grand Festival last year and you were forced to be a gym leader by your sisters!" Dawn retorted.

"Ugh. Just what I needed. Frogadier use your Frubble to hold them in place and then hit them both with Water Pulse."

Earlier, when Ash left the Poke Center…

"Ok, who are you!" said an angry Misty as soon as she was sure Ash was Out of earshot.

"I'm Dawn. I traveled with Ash in Sinnoh but the real question is who are you?!"

"I'm Serena and this is Misty."

"And we're his Girlfriends!" Misty added hoping that Dawn would break down and run away but something else happened instead.

"Then you wouldn't mind sharing him a little more would you?" Dawn said as her face brightened at the thought of Ash not being so dense anymore.

"Well…" Misty said as she looked to Serena.

"I might… if we actually had something to share." Serena said saddened by the though of just how far they really were from being anything more that friends with Ash's.

"Oh. Well then I guess there is a chance where one of us get him." Dawn said slightly disappointed that it wouldn't be that easy.

"Well then you two can just go home as he is as good as mine! I was the one who brought him Pidgeot." Misty said.

"Sure and Ash cares more about the person who brought his Pokemon back then his Pokemon. Just like how the sun is ice cold and the moon is made of cheese." Dawn added sarcastically. "I wonder if he thinks about my cheerleader outfit a lot?" Dawn spoke in a voice filled with curiosity.

"THAT'S IT! You, me, and the battle field now. I'm sending you back home right now!" An angry Misty said.

"Fine! And when _I_ win then you have to go home and never, _ever_ talk to Ash again." Dawn added with pure confidence knowing that her Pokemon would win the battle for sure if it meant seeing Pikachu again.

"Are we really going to act like this? Shouldn't we just let Ash chose so he can be happy?" Serena said voicing her concerns.

"NO!" Both Misty and Dawn said.

"This blue headed buffoon is not getting anywhere near Ash again!" Misty said.

"I thought that girl had red hair. By chance are you color blind?" Dawn replied.

"Let's just get this over with then." Serena said as she started to walk out back to the Battle field while wondering what Ash would say when if he found out why they were using their Pokemon. Both girls just turned and marched to the field. Once they got to it they looked at each other for a brief second before turning their head upward while they grabbed the Pokemon of their choosing.

"One Pokemon each?" Dawn said with a small smirk.

"Sure! Any of my Pokemon can beat a coordinators." Misty said finally glad for all the gym battles she had done over the last 4 and a half years. "Go Vaporeon!"

"Oh really hey Buneary, Spotlight! And if you win we get to see Ash and you know who travels with Ash." Dawn added.

"Vaporeon Quick Attack!" Misty said as she wanted every advantage. Vaporeon obeyed as unlike her trainer she could sense how powerful and well trained Buneary was.

"Hey! We hadn't started yet!" Dawn yelled as Buneary Picked its self of the ground.

"Well you were Talking to your stupid Pokemon!"

"If that's how you want to play then Fine! Buneary use Double team and then dig!" Dawn Commanded.

"Vaporeon fire a hydro pump into the hole to force it out and then use Quick Attack to find the real Buneary!" Misty said knowing what a problem Double Team can be.

"Bad move Misty." Dawn said with a smile as Buneary came out and Vaporeon took off for one of the copies. "Jump Kick it into the air and then Follow with Dizzy Punch!"

"No! Vaporeon get up and use Rain Dance!" Misty said hoping that the attack hadn't left Vaporeon confused but it did and Vaporeon simply started waving her front paws and tail making it an easy target as the dance brought the cloud and it started raining.

"Now use Ice Beam Buneary!" Dawn exclaimed excitedly as she hoped to finish this up quickly. Buneary did just that and it even froze Vaporeon until Vaporeon's Hidden ability Hydration kicked in and Vaporeon emerged from the Ice no longer confused. "What!"

"Yea go Vaporeon!" Misty cheered. "Now it's our turn. Swift and follow up with Muddy Water!" As she threw a fist into the air and brought her right leg up while keeping a smile on her face. And Vaporeon did just that.

Back with Ash

"So do you guys have any idea to pitch this new information to the girls with out making them go crazy thinking I just love them all?" Ash asks hopefully.

_"Is Cynthia still champion of Sinnoh?"_ Lucario asks rhetorical.

"Aww man!" Ash said depressed. "Well lets go. hopefully they haven't started a fight." Ash said knowing that their quiet and peaceful spot would be disturbed quickly if they didn't return soon.

_"You can't hear it?"_ Lucario asks as he tilts his head to the left slightly.

"Great! I get to break up a fight, and not just any fight, a cat fight! Brock would kill me if he ever finds out I did this." Ash exclaims while Pikachu, Lucario, and Mewtwo snicker.

_"Just remember to let me out sooner next time." _Mewtwo said reminding Ash of his mistake from earlier as he was returned to his special pokeball.

"I'll try. Well lets end this before they start beating each other up. Come on guys." And with that Ash took off running back to the Poke Center. As they neared Ash began to hear the battle.

"Vaporeon use hydro-pump!" Misty commanded.

"Buneary use Bounce and then Dizzy Punch!" Dawn said.

Buneary bounced over the hydro-pump and then slammed into Vaporeon. Buneary then followed up with Dizzy Punch which sent Vaporeon skidding across the ground.

"Get up Vaporeon!" Misty yelled. Vaporeon rose to her feet with a wince. "Now use Ice Beam!"

"Use your Ice Beam too Buneary!" Dawn called out.

The two beams met in the middle and an explosion occurred. The smoke quickly dissipated and both Pokemon were revealed to be breathing heavily as they had been doing this for the last 8 minutes as both Pokemon refused to lose.

"He is mine so why don't you just go back home you stupid Bluenette!" Misty yelled. "You'll never beat us!"

"Oh yea?! What success have you ever had? I won the Grand Festival last year and you were forced to be a gym leader by your sisters!" Dawn retorted.

"Ugh. Just what I needed. Frogadier use your Frubble to hold them in place and then hit them both with Water Pulse." Ash watched as Frogadier did this which knocked both Pokemon out. Needless to say Dawn and Misty were so engrossed in their battle that they hadn't noticed Ash approach. They both glanced at each other and then became very interested in the feet. "So what was the bet? Winner gets to sleep in my room? Loser can't travel with me after we reach Lumiose City? What!?" Ash let out as his patients was nearly gone.

"Loser goes home and never talks to you again." Misty said now wondering what his reactions would be.

"So does that mean you both have to go home since I beat you both?" Ash asked half-jokingly while hope that they may from shear embarrassment began to rise in him.

"Well I'm consider it a tie so neither of us are leaving. At least not at this point." Misty said the last sentence under her breath and Dawn just nodded in agreement that the match ended in a draw.

Ash felt like crying knowing just how determined they were. "Ok. I'm tired so lets go heal up your Pokemon and get some shut eye. Well keep traveling in the morning since your both staying." Ash said as he walked past them. Then just for kicks added, "Do you want to sleep in my room?" All three girls perked up until he added, "Frogadier? You did win."

"Fro!" and he seemed to disappear and reappear at Ash's side. Now it was the Girls felt like crying as Pikachu, Lucario, Frogadier and Ash went to there room while trying to keep from laughing.

**Anything?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't posted lately but I lost a little motivation and could bring myself to write about this when I have a paper that needed written for school. I also have been tired thanks to Spring Sports so I haven't been able to stay up as late and write these stories. I also have been reading fanfiction which takes time from writing too. I also wanted to apologies for the last few chapters as they need a good proof read that I didn't give them. However I think this chapter is one of my best yet! I would love to see if you agree. **

**Now I have decided to change things up a bit. First this is just a Amourshipping Story. No harem, but I'm thinking of making a sequel for this story that will be a harem so start thinking of story name ideas and Personal Message me with them. My other story Ash and Anabel reunion in Kalos WILL ONLY BE AN ABILITYSHIPPING! Thats for you guest. However this one is now for Serena. This story is also going to end around 15 chapters or so if I had to guess but the Sequels could continue forever. Leave a comment if you disagree with something other then this story being Amourshipping, a sequel being a harem, and My other story being a Abilityshipping.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

_"Fro!" and he seemed to disappear and reappear at Ash's side. Now it was the Girls felt like crying as Pikachu, Lucario, Frogadier and Ash went to there room._

After Ash had gone inside Serena left to go to sleep as well as nothing real productive came after Ash went to bed and she had no plans for getting Ash to notice her in progress at this point in time. This left Dawn and Misty to go give there fainted Pokemon to nurse Joy who's joyness sickened them as they couldn't imagine having the tiniest bit of joy at a time like this. Finally while they were waiting for there Pokemon Misty finally broke the silence.

"Well, that wasn't fun."

"No kidding." Dawn replied as she stroked her hair nervously.

"Sorry about losing my temper like that." Misty said sadly. She was more anxious too as things weren't going the way she planned. "It's just that I've waited so long to see him again, to tell him how I feel, and to be with him for the rest of his life. But, I never expected to run into someone else in a similar position to me." Dawn remained quiet as Misty was thinking. Misty then gave a small smile as a idea came to her that she hadn't given a real thought about in her quest to for Ash. "You know. I pretty smart and I have a feeling that you are too." Dawn looked up as that wasn't what she expected to her. Misty saw this and smiled a little bit bigger knowing that the Bluenette was giving her full attention. "Now each of us has failed to win Ash over the course of out travels with him, but think about what we could do together. There would be no way for him to resist!" Dawn remain quiet as this idea was so different that she hadn't truly thought about it actually doing it before rather then snaking her way to get Ash all for herself. "The only issue is that we would have too…" Misty told a breath to keep herself calm and not break out crying over accepting that she may never get Ash all to herself. "Is that we would have to share him." Then she quickly added. "But I'm willing to for the perfect man, _my _perfect man, Ash."

Dawn looked at Misty questioning as this doesn't seem like Misty but slowly she realized that she is just that desperate for Ash. She then took a look at herself and realized that she was willing to share Ash too as long as it meant being with him. She sighed and then said, "Your right. Sharing is better than not being with him at all."

"Yep." Misty then began to think forward. "So whats our plan and how are we going to explain this to him?"

"I don't know. I'm still coming to terms with this honestly." Dawn added honestly.

"Well we can go back to my room and sleep on it. Then we can start brainstorming tomorrow." Misty said.

"That sounds like a great idea. Especially since I never got a room." They both giggled and sat quietly as they came to terms with there decision to _partner_ up, but it wasn't awkward anymore. Finally, there Pokemon were all healed up so they gathered them and then left for Misty room to sleep.

"_Ash do you realize how cruel that was to completely obliterate their Pokemon and then tease them like that?" _

"Of course I do Mewtwo. I was kind of hoping that it would discourage them so I could spend more time with Serena." Ash said.

"_But you don't have to pick just one anymore, Ash, so why are you picking Serena?_" Mewtwo asked making Lucario perk up as he wanted to know the answer as well.

"Well Mewtwo." Ash started as he thought of the best way to fraise it. "It's because I could never care for them the same way I would care and love Serena, and I just don't think that it would fair for Misty and Dawn."

"_But you still like them. So wouldn't it be wrong to deny having the relationship that they so desperately want with you?" _ Lucario asked.

_"That is true. It's like not being on you team for your Pokemon. We want to be with you even if you don't use us in battles." _Pikachu added knowing how it feels to not be one of the Pokemon on one of Ash's league team. This caused Lucario to think about the concept and nod his head in agreement.

"Well I do like them but only as a friend so I couldn't give them the '_Relationship that they so desperately want with me.'"_ Ash said to answer Lucario's question. Then he began to think about what Pikachu had said. "Do all my Pokemon think that way Pikachu?"

"_Well, Yea. We all love you. Although some more then others." _ Pikachu said as he thought about Bayleef.

"Wow. I guess I should start rotating my lineup so that all my Pokemon can spend some time with me." Ash said with a guilty expression.

"_You know, Being the Chosen one and all, you may be able to get your limit expanded so that you can have more Pokemon with you." _Mewtwo added trying to helpful.

"_Yea! That's a great idea!" _Pikachu shouted excitedly glad to have the chance to see all his old friends again.

Ash laughed at Pikachu's excitement and then said, "Then I guess we're calling calling Professor Oak tomorrow Morning." Ash then yawned causing Pikachu to, then Frogadier and Lucario, and finally Mewtwo even yawned. "Well I guess were all tired so we better hit the hay so were ready to travel tomorrow." All the Pokemon nodded their heads as Ash changed into his sleeping clothes and brushed his teeth. When he came back though he found Lucario in a meditative pose, with Mewtwo, Pikachu, and Frogadier taking up the bed. 'Man I was really looking forward to sleeping on a bed. Oh well.' Ash thought as he walked over to his bag and pulled out his sleeping bag. 'Hopefully tomorrow I'll have better luck discouraging Misty and Dawn.' Little did he know that they were more determined and confident then ever.

Jump back a bit and we find Bonnie had just watch the dinner scene from the entrance way to the mess hall. 'Wow those girls are just as craze for Ash as Serena is and it seems as though they traveled with Ash too.' She then went through the Buffet line just as the Three Nutsketeers got up to leave for the Battle field out back. She started to eat her dinner quietly as there was no one to talk to as Dedenne was Asleep. Just as she was finishing up her Baked Potato and her Berries a Boy close to her age with Dark Blue-green hair and glasses walked up to her table and asked if he could join her. Bonnie was glad to have someone to talk to and said yes. She then ask the kid, "So are you a trainer?"

"Yea, I just started this year actually."

"Lucky! I still have a year until I can." Bonnie replied with a hint of disgust in her voice.

This confused the kid. If she wasn't a trainer then how did she have a Dedenne like him. "Then how do you have your Dedenne?"

"Well I managed to convince my brother to catch it for me and let me take care of it until I got my trainers license."

"Lucky I tried to get my sister to caught one and let me take care of it but she never let me. It was alway 'Go bug someone else.'" The boy said adding the last part with a pout.

Bonnie laughed a little and then asked "So this isn't the first time you've traveled?"

"No. I traveled with my sister, another Trainer, and a breeder-in-training. What about you?"

"I'm traveling with the future Kalos Queen and a future Pokemon Master while my brother training to face him since he's Lumiose cities gym leader. He's really strong but between you and me" Bonnie said as she leaned in a little, "I don't think there is enough training to get him good enough to win. Are you alright?" Bonnie said as the boy looked zoned out.

Intact he hadn't heard a word she had said since Master. 'No. No! NO! He can't be here! It's why I chose Kalos to start my journey! If he's here then there is no, I repeat, NO chance at winning the league. He then noticed that the girl was looking at him funny which snapped him out of his thoughts enough to ask, with wide eyes…

"Did you say Pokemon Master?"

**So sorry again for changing things up a little but hopefully I can get back to writing more now. Leave you comments please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey. Someone asked, so I give to you today, The Eight chapter! I went through the first two chapter and updated them on this story and plan on updating the other ones soon. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. :(**

'Please, please, PLEASE! Just say no!' the boy thought with everything in him.

Bonnie was confused this guy seemed fearful. Usually people scoff when someone says that or demands that they prove it. Even if they adds future Pokemon Master. "Yeessss? Why?"

"No, No, No, No…" etc. mumbled the boy as he jumped from his seat and runs over to the video phones and quickly dials his sisters number. Bonnie followed him but she took her time as she didn't take this guy to be a mental, ticking time bomb at the mention of a future Pokemon Master. For the boy the ringing seemed to take forever as he hoped with all his might that she knew where Ash was and, more importantly, THAT HE WASN'T IN KALOS! Suddenly the video phone reveled the face of a brown haired girl with a green bandana. "HOW DID YOU GET THIS NUMB… Oh! Hi Max. Is something wrong? I though you weren't going to get to the next Poke Center until tomorrow."

"So your name is Max." Bonnie said with a light blush adorning her face.

"MAY. Where is Ash!" Max almost screamed.

May dropped her video phone when Max nearly yelled. And it panned out to show an office room with a girl with lilac hair sitting behind the desk with worry beginning to show on her face as well as a heavy blush. May quickly picked up the Phone and said, "Why? Is he in trouble again? WHAT?!" With a completely serious face. She was ready to hope on a plane to go save Ash if need be.

"Oh Ash is doing great!" Bonnie said.

"Do you know where he is May." Max added trying to delay the inevitable since the other girl knew Ash obviously and she was traveling with a group here in Kalos. All this made a pretty solid case for Ash to be here in Kalos, but he still held onto hope that his sister could prove that he was somewhere else, anywhere else.

"Hmmm. No I don't now that you mention it." May replied as the lilac haired girl moved over into the videos field of view.

"I can answer that one. He's probably relaxing at one of the lakes around her. In fact he should be coming back soon." Bonnie said.

May and the lilac haired girl were both thinking 'Maybe I should go to Kalos.'

"Oh. So who are you if I might ask. Max never said he had a girlfriend." May said trying to not show her feelings toward Ash to Max. It really wouldn't have mattered as Max was in a pit of self-pity and didn't hear the jab about him having a girlfriend.

"Me." Bonnie said blushing at being called Max's girlfriend but quickly shook it off. "I'm Bonnie. Who are you guys?"

"Well I'm Max's brother May!"

"And I'm Anabel." Anabel added quietly as she was deep in thought about Ash.

"So Max. You know I did say that I would to support you in your first league. When is the league again." May asked while pushing her two pointer fingers together.

This snapped Max out of his trance and he managed to mumble, "About a month and a half."  
"Hey! I want to come to!" Anabel said with force. "Uhh, I mean, if that Ok?"

"Sure it is. We can even fly together." May said glad to have someone else to talk to during the long plane ride that she had dreaded.

"Wow. Your sister isn't mean at all Max." Bonnie said thinking about how he said she always said to 'Go bug someone else.'

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME MAX!" May yelled after hearing Bonnie's comment.

"Would you look at the time!" Max said quickly. "I gotta go. Bye sis!" He then hung up as quick as he could. The last image they saw was a panicking, and worried, Anabel and a red faced May.

"Well glad thats over. And what's with the big idea of getting me in trouble with my sister!" Max said letting all his emotion out.

"I was just saying she seemed nice. I-I never meant to make her angry at you." Bonnie said stumbling over the words with a red face from embarrassment.

"Well thanks a bunch!" Max replied and started to walk away to his room.

"Wait!" Bonnie said loud and clear which caused Max to turn around and Bonnie to advert her eyes from the still upset trainer. "C-c-can you at least tell me how you guys knew Max? Please?"

Max thought about it for a second and sighed. He just couldn't stay mad at her. "Yea, Ok." (deep breath) "My sister, Brock, and me used to traveled with him." And he started walking with that said.

Bonnie thought about it for a second and then realized he never explained how Anabel knew him but when she looked up he was already around the corner. She sighed. 'I guess I'll ask Ash about it tomorrow morning' she thought, sad that she couldn't have ended the night with better terms with Max.

At three o'clock in the morning Ash was awoken by a knock at the door. He thought he imagined it but when they knocked again he got up and opened it. He was surprise to find a confused and frustrated Bonnie with her hair in a mess and red eyes.

"Who is Anabel." It was a statement from Bonnie that even scared Ash.

"What?!" Ash said as he rubbed his eyes to wake himself up.

"You heard me." Bonnie said with crossed arms and narrowed red eyes.

"Uhh. Oh! Anabel, the Salon Maiden Anabel with Lilac hair and the amazing gift to communicate with Pokemon." Ash said with a small smile.

"She had Lilac hair but I don't know about the rest." Bonnie replied as she thought about how cool it would be to communicate with Pokemon.

"It's her don't worry. Let see… I met her during the second time I traveled through Kanto to take on the Battle Frontier. She saved me from Beedrill that attacked when I got too close to it's nest and I saved her from team rocket. She even help me train after she beat me the first time."

Bonnie took it in but now that she had nothing that kept her awake she decided it was time for bed. "Ash thanks. Bed go to now." She tried to go back to her room but ended up falling asleep as she turned around. Ash saw this and quickly caught her before she hit the ground.

'Wow. I'm surprise she was awake enough to even ask me that question. Wait. How does she know I met Anabel. Guess I'll have to ask her in the morning as she is out cold.' Ash then picked her up and brought her over to the bed where he nudged Frogadier awake. "Hey. Scoot over." Frogadier did giving Ash enough room to set Bonnie on the bed. He then put a blanket over her and went back to his sleeping bag.

In another room of the Poke Center there is another young one, this one a boy who's eyes are red and glued to the computer screen as he looks for anything and everything to speed up his training.

**Well I hope you liked it. Please leave comments in the review section or feel free to Personal Message me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey sorry. For being so long but I got back to reading more. Hope you enjoy! I updated some Previous chapters as well. Stuff should make more sense.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Sadly :(**

Ash woke up as the morning sun hit his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that his back was stiffer that normal as he hadn't sleep on the hard floor in a while. As, he sat up slowly he remembered what happened last night and looked over to find Bonnie still sleeping with he hair in a mess and a small smile on her face. 'Man it's weird to no see her talking about something. Well guess I better get ready for the day.' Ash thought as he may his way over to the bathroom. After showering and brushing his teeth he changed and exited the bathroom. He gentle lifted Pikachu from the bed so he wouldn't shock him on accident.

But as he was walking over to the desk to get his bag he heard Bonnie murmur, "Of course Ill cheer for h=you in the Kalos league Max why wouldn't I support my boyfriend." It took all of Ash's will power to not to laugh but his arms still shook enough to wake up Pikachu so he quickly left the room before busting out laughing with a very confused Pikachu looking at him. By the time he told Pikachu what Bonnie had said they were at the dinning center.

Pikachu didn't find it that funny as Bonnie was more observant then him and she was many years younger, but he still smile as it would be fun to tease someone else for a change. "Hey Pikachu, Do you think it's Max Maple or another Max she met last night?" Ash asked.

_"Beats me. I was with you all night." _Ash nodded as he took two plates full of food, one with Ketchup and one without, to an empty table. Pikachu then thought about it and got a confused look on his as he stopped eating. _"Ash. When did you hear Bonnie say that?" _

Ash to looked confused until he remembered that Pikachu was sleeping when Bonnie had demanded answers. "Oh! Bonnie showed up around 3:00 last night and Asked who Anabel was. Then she fell asleep so I put her on the bed next to Frogadier." Ash said and then took a drink of his Apple Juice. Both when back to eating until Pikachu went stiff and said, _"Ash. What do you think Bonnie will do when she sees Mewtwo?" _Ash nearly choked on his food when he heard this and his eyes went wide.

'Oh Sh—!'

Back in the room Mewtwo was just waking up and was started when he found a little girl next to Frogadier. Lucario got up from his meditation that he had started at sunrise, and walked over to Mewtwo. _"She came here last night and fell asleep before she could leave to go back to her room."_

_"Isn't this one the one he is traveling with." _Lucario nodded to answer his question. _ "Well then I shall put her back in her own room." _and he gently picked up the girl using physic and teleported before Lucario could tell him to stop.

_"Master will not like this." _Lucario said as he went back to his meditations.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Lucario sighed. This would definitely prove to be an interesting day.

Mewtwo teleported to the room that was on the key the little one was holding and made his way over to the still made bed. He pulled back the covers and set the little one in the bed before covering her. It was then that he heard a door creek open. He turned and prepared to charge an attack if necessary, but it turned out to be a honey-blonde haired girl who certainly was prepared to see a strange Pokemon like Mewtwo when she came out of the bathroom.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Serena screamed

Mewtwo's eyes widened. Ash would not like him being found out like this so he teleported back to Ash's room only to get a death stare from Lucario.

_"You just couldn't wait could you."_

"Oh Sh—"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

"That sounded like Serena! Let's hurry Pikachu." Ash grabbed Pikachu and ran out of the dinning area with a crying Pikachu who had dropped his Ketchup. He raced down the hall. Then he stopped and looked at the number on one of the doors. "Oh." He then started sprinting back as he had passed her room. As he approached her room he slowed enough so that he wouldn't break the door but still bumped into it making it rattle. "Serena! SERENA! Are you Okay?" he then waited five seconds before he backed up to make sure he could bust the door down.

Then as he started to project all his mass forward Serena reached the door and opened it. "Yea I'm fine-" She stopped as she had a wide eyed Ash come crashing into her while Pikachu graciously jumped off and landed in the hallway.  
Bonnie was just getting up at this point after all the commotion to find Ash laying onto of an embarrass Serena. "Well it seems you two have been busy." Ash shot up as his face grew red.

"Well- I aaaa- was checking- just making sure-." He then took a deep breath before continuing. "Making sure Serena was okay."

Serena wasn't in a much better position as she was frozen in shock on the ground.

"Well I think she would be better if you hadn't tackled her like The Waterboy." Bonnie said while trying to hold back her giggles. "Say how did I get here? I just remember talking to you."

"Yea you fell asleep right after that." By this time both of their blushes had died down and Serena had started to dust herself off buuttttt, "How did you here about her in the first place?" Serena froze mid-brushing of her left arm.

She look towards Ash. "Her…" She muttered.

"Oh. I met this guy last night" Bonnie said as she got a light blush, "and he freaked out when he said I was traveling with a future Pokemon Master. It was really weird to be honest. He ended up calling his sister who just happened to be with Annabel at the time. He told me that he and his sister traveled with him but never said how Annabel knew you so I ended up in you room." Bonnie relived her night to Ash and Serena.

"hmmm. Sister was with Annabel and you met her brother and I traveled with them. Oh! You mean Max and May." Ash deduced.

"Yep. Any idea why he freaked out when I mentioned you?" Bonnie asked.

"No. No idea." Ash said while thinking. While Serena had finally calmed down. "So why did you scream Serena?"

"Yea what happened." Bonnie asked.

"Ash can we talk somewhere else?" Serena asked Ash from behind her hand as she did't want to end up scaring Bonnie.

"Uhhh. Sure." Ash said.

"HEY! Why can't I hear." Bonnie asked.

"Uhh." Serena then had the piphany. (I think you mean epiphany (correctly pronounced as A-pif-an-y.) 10 points for Gryffindor if you get that reference. Self-five! *Clap* Leave a comment if you do get it.) "because you got to talk to Ash last night and I didn't. Come on Ash." And with that Serena Dragged Ash out of the room. Once the door was shut they both looked at each other. "Sooo. I walked out of the bathroom to find Bonnie and a weird purple humanoid Pokemon. And then it just teleported I Guess."

Ash just stared blankly at Serena until Serena started to get really nervous that Ash did't believe her. Then Ash just sighed. "Come with me." Ash said with a monotone voice as her turned and started to walk towards his room. Serena blinked and then followed cautiously. As they approached Ash's room Serena got more and more nervous. Finally Ash stopped in front of his door. "You can't tell anyone. Okay?" Serena nodded. "The Pokemon you saw was the legendary Pokemon Mewtwo." and with that he used his key to enter his room.

"Ash. I see you are back." Mewtwo said once Ash entered.

"Yes. And I brought a friend." Ash said with a gesture to Serena who slowly entered the room. Both Mewtwo and Serena's eyes widened.

"Well Serena. What do you think of my friend?"

'Friend!? Ash refers to his Pokemon as Friends. Could this actually be his Pokemon?' Serena thought.

"_I bet your wondering why I was in your room this morning. I was simply putting Bonnie back in her bed." _Mewtwo said breaking the silence.

_"Good thing he was thinking." _Lucario said sarcastically as he got up from his meditations after being disturbed once again.

"Well should we go get breakfast Serena?" Ash asked and Serena simply nodded again. "Alright lets go."

_"Bring me back some food!" _Mewtwo said as he couldn't go out into public.

And with that Ash, Serena, Pikachu, and Lucario went back to get Bonnie and then Clemont and had a nice breakfast in the dinning area.

**So what did you think? Kinda filler but I do have a plan for how this section ends and how it all works out so thats good. Questions? Concerns? Guesses ;) leave in comments.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello. Finally had the motivation to write this so I hope you like it. This may seem short or skippy but I need to to get to the next part of the story that Im excited for. **

**I ALSO WON'T UPLOAD UNTIL I SEE A COMMENT ABOUT A CHARACTER THAT IS NEW AND "AWESOME" AND WILL BE A RECURRING CHARACTER AND HAS BEEN REFERENCED IN THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer. I don't own pokemon.**

Ash and Dawn were on the beach in their swimsuits while holding hands.

"Dawn I don't want to be with that angry Misty or that inconsiderate and rude girl Serena or even that brunette that was as dumb as a blonde. I want to be with you on a Private Island for the rest of my life with just you, me, Pikachu, and Buneary." Ash said to her.

"And I want the same, Ashy-poo." Dawn responded. Then Dawn saw a change in Ash's eyes as he swooped her up Bridal style and then slowly learned in for a kiss. Dawn started to push herself up to kiss Ash but right as there lips were about to touch suddenly Ash's head changed into Misty who said, "Come on Dawn we need a plan!"

Dawn shot up in her bed, "What! Hun?" 'Awww. It was just a dream!'

"Come on Dawn lets start thinking how are we going to get Ash?" Misty said.

"Okay. What if we go to his room right before we leave today." Dawn suggested.

"No. Too high of a chance that Serena will come check on him when we take to long." Misty said with a blush. "What if we take his Pokemon so that he has to come to us alone."

"I don't think he will come alone and how will we get his Pokemon anyway?" Dawn replied. "Aha!" Dawn exclaimed with a sickening smile.

"EwWw. I like that smile. What's the plan." Misty said as a smile grew on her face too.

"It's simple we just (Humenermren) and then we (hurenerhumerner) and (hummurener)." Dawn whispered to Misty who's smile grew bigger every second.

"I like it well start tonight."

"Well are we already to go?" Ash asked after everyone had breakfast as they all stood in the doorway that led out of the Pokemon Center.

"Yea." Everyone replied.

"Then let's get going." Ash said.

The road between the two cities was rather uneventful but Serena was happy for the chance to talk to Ash alone as Dawn and Misty disappeared a few times. Ash also disappeared for a short time too as he had to let Mewtwo out at some point.

When they got there everyone was tiered and went to hit the hay well all except dawn and misty who waited for ten minute to make sure Serena was deep asleep, and then they went over to Ash's room.

"Hey Ash." Misty said as she knocked. They heard shuffling and something heavy fall to the floor. They also felt an anger emanating from inside the room but it disappeared after a second and then the door opened.

"Hey Misty, Hey Dawn. Shouldn't you guys be in bed." Ash asked as he held back his annoyance of being disturbed. Well being disturbed by these two at least.

"Hey Ash. We just wanted to apologies for the way we have been acting and wanted to make it up to you." Misty and Dawn share a glance and the other girl continued. " we want to put aside our selfishness and wanted to both date you."

"uhhhh..." Ash said as he knew they were desperate but not that desperate to work together. "I'm sorry. But I not interested in Pershing a relationship right now. So ... Why ... Don't ... You go..." Ash trailed off as both girls pushed into the room like predetermined stocking there prey. This cause both Pikachu and Lucario to back away but one Pokemon wasn't afraid as Charzard popped out of his ball and picked up the girls. He then growled and threw them out the door before either of them could react.

"_We need to leave before they regroup out the window now." _Charzard said. Ash didn't need to be told twice and grabbed his bag and climbed out the window after returning Charzard and he was quickly followed by Pikachu and Lucario. Right after they left the door busted open and Dawn and Misty ran in.

"Well guess we try the other way tomorrow." Misty said.

Ash was the first to eat he next day and then was training the rest of the day just too avoid Misty and Dawn. But his luck ran out as Misty and Dawn had made plans for that night.

"Hey Ash." Serena said with an attitude. "Why are we going to MacLarens tonight."

Ash was confused to say the least but Pikachu and Lucario shared a look and it was one of those times when you have a mental chat.

_"__Are you thinking what I'm thinking Lucario?"_

_"__That this is the job of Misty of Dawn to get Ash to-"_

_"__and bar and get him drunk so they can get Ash."_

_"__Yep, well this isn't good." Lucario thought._

"Uh I'm not going anywhere tonight." Ash responded.

"What do you mean Ash. When you talked to us last night (as so thats probably why Serena is so mad, Ash thought) you insisted that we go there tonight and have some fun." Misty said reminding Ash.

"And don't forget that were leaving all our Pokemon here so I'll take those (Hey Ash responded as his poke balls were taken and Location was returned) Oh, and don't think I forgot about you Pikachu." Dawn said as she released Buneary who immediately grabbed Pikachu and started dragging him toward Nurse joy with Dawn. Pikachu looked back to see add just pat his neckless were Mewtwo was. Pikachu then released that he was in more trouble with Buneary than Ash was with Misty and Dawn.

Serena then walked up too Ash and started pulling him toward MacLarens saying, "Well we're going to have fun tonight wether you like it or not." Misty Just smiled as this made it easier to get Ash to the bar and then waited for Dawn to Return with Bonnie. Once Serena and Ash were far enough ahead Serena whispered "You still have Mewtwo."

"Yea."

"Good." You may need him. Serena replied as Ash silently agreed.

Later at the bar the 5 ordered food and had a booth. Misty had also come back with drinks for the 4 of them and then chocolate milk for Bonnie and they talked for a while until Bonnie got too tired and Serena had to take her home. At the same Ash excused himself to the bathroom. Ash walked into to the back of the bar and sat down next a short haired blonde man in a navy suit and black tie.

"Woo man. If your looking for something then I can send you toward my brother but i'm not into that kind of thing."

"What. Did you just… Oh hell no. I came here to tell you that I want you to get those two girls at that booth over there off my back. Now in a little bit I'm going to reject them yet again and you'll propose that they get back at me by going with you." Ash said.

"Hhmmm. You make a good case but I not ready to go yet."

"Really! Your turning two easy girls." Ash replied.

"I don't know if there my type."

"Pfh. You don't think you can handle them and your probably right." Ash said.

"Challenge accepted. Okay. 5 minutes got it."

**I ALSO WON'T UPLOAD UNTIL I SEE A COMMENT ABOUT A CHARACTER THAT IS NEW AND "AWESOME" AND WILL BE A RECURRING CHARACTER AND HAS BEEN REFERENCED IN THE LAST CHAPTER! hint hint**

Ash sweat drop as he quickly used the restroom and returned to the booth.

"You know Ash it is getting late you wanna get one more drink and then get out of here." Misty suggested.

"We can have some fun in our room." Dawn said.

"Are you guys still on that. You do realize that I'm not going to be with you now or never. The most we ever were was friends and I don't even think were that anymore. So good day." Ash said as he stood up.

"Are you serious-" Misty said as she was the first to recover.

"I said good day." Ash finished and walked out of the bar.

Misty and Dawn shared a look as they now didn't know what to do. Next thing they knew was a blonde guy in a suit sat where Ash had been sitting and said, "Wow what a jerk."

"HE'S NOT A JERK!" Both girls said.

"Really, then he's an idiot for not dating you."

"I know!" Misty said.

"You know what. I say we get back at him and make him jealous by going back to you room tonight and walking right by him showing off what you two can caught in a single night."

"Your right. let make him see the error in his ways." Dawn said as they stood up to leave.

"By the way my name is Barney."

"Well hi Barney I'm Misty and this is Dawn."

"What lovely names for two lovely ladies." Barney said as he stood up and offered his arms for both girls. "Shall we go?"

Misty and Dawn looked at each other and nodded. "Yes. Let's."

And with that they walked out of MacLarens as Barney stated "I'm awesome."

Back at the Pokemon Center Ash walked in the door to find Serena about to leave. "Hey Serena. Where you leaving to go join me."

"Yea I wanted to make sure you were okay." Serena said as a light blush formed. Where are the other two?"

"Oh you don't have to worry about them. They're busy for the rest of the night. So let's relax and watch some TV." Ash suggested.

"Sure." Serena said happy that she had Ash and didn't have to worry about the other two. They proceeded to talk and watch the news for about 8 minutes until Barney and the two girls entered looking very happy with the situation. As they passed both girls smirked causing Serna to frown. Barney simply wink at Ash as he walked by causing Ash to smile which caused Serena to frown even more. Once there had walked up the stairs Serena turned to Ash and crossed her arms as she waited for an explanation.

"I refused there advances and had that guy tell them to do that to try to make me jealous." Ash said.

"Ohh. Okay so you were smiling because your plan worked." Serena inquired.

"Yep. Now we should go get our Pokemon as Pikachu is probably tired by now. And then we should hit the hay." Ash suggested and Serena nodded in agreement.

The next day Dawn and Misty woke up guilty and found Barney gone. They also discovered that Serena and Ash seemed closer if anything and less stressed aware about them. It hadn't worked.

**Thoughts. Do you like the way it's headed?**

**I ALSO WON'T UPLOAD UNTIL I SEE A COMMENT ABOUT A CHARACTER THAT IS NEW AND "AWESOME" AND WILL BE A RECURRING CHARACTER AND HAS BEEN REFERENCED IN THE LAST CHAPTER!**


	11. Finale

**Hey i'm back and with the Finale. Now unfortunate When i updated the first chapters I deleted the part about how Serena will be the only one Ash dates that traveled with him. This is set in stone this chapter too. I'm sorry to those who wanted it. I also need a name for the sequel to this story. PM or Comment suggestions please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.**

"Well what now?" Dawn asked Misty as they stood in the lobby of the center watching Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Lucario, and Pikachu happily eat there breakfast.

"I don't know." Misty said. "Well lets go get our Pokemon. And then well figure out our next step." They then went to pick up there Pokemon. Once they reached the room they say Buneary cowering in a corner.

"Buneary!" She said as she ran to Dawn and grabbed her hand with her ear and started pulling her out.

"Whats wrong with Buneary?" Misty asked.

"I don't know as I have never seen her act this way." Dawn said. "Well lets get the rest of our Pokemon and she where she wants to go." Misty nodded and after grabbing their Pokemon they let Buneary lead them into the hallway and into the lobby where they were surprised to see her continue toward the door instead of rushing the table where Pikachu was. "Buneary. Stop! Can't you see Pikachu is over there at the table?" This caused Buneary to look at the table at the same moment that pikachu spotted her and went, "Chaa." He then started to make his way over. This caused Buneary to start to panic and tried to pull Dawn toward the door with all her strength. "Buneary?! Whats wrong?" Dawn say as she did all she could to keep Buneary there.

"Pikachu." Buneary went stiff and stopped struggling. Then she slowly turned around and saw Pikachu standing in front of her with a smile on his face. "Bun…" She said as she started to shiver while Dawn and Misty smiled at Pikachu. Then Pikachu slowly removed a Chesto Berry dipped in white chocolate that he was holding behind his back and offered it to Buneary. Dawn and Misty awwwwed while everyone at the table snickered. Buneary had the biggest reaction of all as she jumped and screamed "Buneearrryyyy!" and then sprinted toward the doors so fast that they had no chance to open causing her to his them so hard that she knocked herself out. PIkachu snickered as Dawn ran to Buneary to make sure she was okay.

Back at the table Ash said, "Well I guess Mewtwo left an impression as she is afraid of anything that looks like a master ball."

"Yep. Sure does." Serena said.

"Wait? Mewtwo?" Bonnie said.

"Oh thats right Mewtwo met you but you never met him. Pikachu you stay here and 'help' Buneary. We will go show Bonnie." Ash said.

"_You can count on me." _Pikachu said with a salute and then he ran over to Dawn, Misty, and Buneary. Ash, Serena, Lucario, and Bonnie left the table and went back to Ash's room.

Once there Ash said, "Now first, Buneary is scared cause Mewtwo threatened her last night and then gave her a little taste of his psychic powers. Second, This is Mewtwo." As Ash took his neckless off that held Mewtwo and released him.

_"__What is the meaning of this you know I sleep early in the day as I was awake watching over you." _Mewtwo commanded.

"Yea! Another new friend!" Bonnie exclaimed as she ran over to Mewtwo and gave him a hug. Mewtwo almost retaliated with a Shadow ball nut held back when he saw it was Bonnie.

_"__I liked you better when you were sleeping." _Mewtwo said.

"Huh?" Bonnie asked.

"_Nothing._" Mewtwo said as he knew she didn't need to know.

"Well I guess we better go keep an eye on Pikachu and make sure he doesn't overplay it." Ash said. and with that returned Mewtwo, who silently thanked him, and caused Bonnie to say "Hey." They then walked out the door.

Back in the lobby Misty and Dawn who until this point had failed to revive Buneary. Pikachu looked down at his hands and smirked. He knew how to wake her. He then hopped up next to Buneary and fead her the berry. Slowly she woke up. "Thank goodness your alright Buneary!" Dawn said as she hugged Buneary.

"Hey. glad to see Buneary is alright." Ash said as he walked up to them.

"Me too. Pikachu was the one who did it though." Dawn replied.

"What did he do? Kiss the sleeping Buneary." Serena teased which caused Buneary to flinch at the thought of what Mewtwo would do if he found out?

"No he used that berry." Misty said. "But I bet she would of liked that."

Buneary looked toward Ash's neck and saw something wiggling and started to vigorously shake her head as she decided that she wasn't traveling with that thing anymore. She jumped out of Dawns grip and hopped to the computer and started pointing at herself and then the machine that would take her far away from Pikachu and that monster.

"Buneary? Whats wrong?" Dawn asked but when Buneary didn't stop Dawn figured she wanted to back to the lab with her other Pokemon. "You want to go to the lab?" This caused Buneary to start to vigorously shake her head yes and then started pleading with her hands and ears.

"Okay?" Dawn said and then did as Buneary wanted. "Well that was weird."

"Yep." Alright well me, Serena, and Bonnie are heading to the next city." Ash said hoping they were done.

"Okay we will join you just give us five minutes to pack our stuff." Misty said as she and Dawn ran to their room. Once the door was shut Dawn asked "What now."

"Well we do have one more chance." Misty said causing Dawn to raise he head with hope.

"Yea. We get rid of Serena."

Later… "Alright were ready." Misty said.

"Great well then lets go." Ash said as they set out for the next town.

After lunch Misty put there plan into action. "Hey guys."

"Yea Misty?" Bonnie said.

"I have to get back to talking care of the gym. So I am going to leave for Luminous city to catch a flight back to Kanto."

"I should also get back to my journey as I still need to wins 3 more ribbons. Misty do you mind if I join you?" Dawn added.

"Of course not." Misty replied.

"Well let me say I'm sorry to see you guys go." Ash said politely while on the inside him and Serena where cheering on the inside.

"Yea it is." Bonnie said a little disappoint that she didn't get to see all their Pokemon but was happy as well as they had brought her sister so much stress.

"Well if we want to reach Luminous city within the next couple of days I suggest we start now." Dawn said as she picked up her bag with Misty doing the same.

"Yea we should. Bye everyone!" Misty added .

"Bye." Ash, Serena, and Bonnie said.

Once the tow groups were out of each other sights Misty and Dawn started toward the next town as fast as they could. While Ash and Serena started hugging and laughing until they both realized how close they were causing both of them to blush. Bonnie, Pikachu, Lucario, and (surprising awake) Dedenne all share a look of knowing happiness. Mewtwo even wigged his ball causing Ash and Serena to blush harder. They soon broke up and Ash suggested that they stay there for the night and maybe even swim a little in a lake they set up camp next too.(to or too?)

At 7:00 that day, right as the sun was beginning to set, Misty and Dawn had made it to the next town and immediately went to the local pub for food and to find someone with muscle. After they had eaten they started looking around and saw a family of three that had a pale toddler with meaty hands, a blue haired father, and magenta haired mother. They also saw exactly what they were looking for. 4 very muscular guys in red shirts. They stood up and walked over to there table.

"Excuse me. but how would you guys like 2,000 Poke dollars for a nights worth of your time." Misty said confident that their answer would be yes.

"Whats the job?" The guy on the right said. He was slightly bigger that the others and was obviously the leader.

"Nothing much we just want you to take care of someone for us."

"Alright. We'll do it."

At the same time Ash and Serena were sitting on a hill overlooking the lake where everyone else was swimming that wanted to.

"What a beautiful sunset." Serena said.

"Y-yea." Ash said with a blush as he took a look toward the sunset instead of Serena.

"You know I wish times like this never ended."

"Me neither Serena."

Neither of them spoke for a while before Ash looked down and saw that everyone was leaving the lake to go to bed except Mewtwo who was looking toward Ash expectantly.

"I think they have the right idea. We should get some sleep too." Ash said sad to end this but didn't want to do anything with Mewtwo watching him.

Ash started to get up but Serena grabbed his arm and said "Ash wait!"

"Yea what up Serena." Ash asked and patently waited for her to answer.

"I- I-" Serena started but just couldn't bring herself to say it yet again. How long had she want to say it! "Never mind Ash. Your right we should get some sleep." Then she stood up and quickly started down the hill toward the campsite as she tried to outpace her nagging desire and disappointment about her feelings for Ash.

Ash slowly followed Serena down the hill. By the time he made it back everyone was asleep except for Ash and Mewtwo.

"_You know. Fighting this won't make it any better._" Mewtwo told him.

Ash sighed. "I know but it wasn't the right time."

_"__Then when is. Think about it." _Mewtwo stated.

Ash just sighed and returned Mewtwo to his pokeball so he couldn't nag him anymore. Then he got ready for bed and went to bed.

Ash was sleeping peacefully with dreams of traveling just him and Serena. When suddenly he was awoken by a scream. "What, where when…" Ash started looking around but didn't find anything until he heard another scream that sounded as if it was stopped. "That sounded like Serena. Pikachu! Lucario! GET UP! We need to help Serena." just as He finished he sprinted out of the tent to find 7 People. One was Serena who was tied up and had some big guy holding her mouth to keep her quiet. Him and 3 of the others were big but there were another two with them and he didn't recognize then until he heard them talk.

"Told you i would get Ash." Misty said to Serena.

"I thought we were sharing him." Dawn asked.

"We are. But _She _certainly didn't win." Causing Dawn and Misty to laugh.

Now if Ash was mad before then he was furious now and had aura leaking from his body. "LET HER GO! NOW!" Ash yelled.

All 7 of them turned toward Ash, Pikachu, and Lucario. "Now I see why you needed us." The guy who was slight bigger said while the other three thugs laughed.

"Times up. Lucario, Pikachu lets get them." and with that the three of sprinted forward. Ash knocked the center guy out as Pikachu and Lucario took the two other guys. Ash turned toward the one holding Serena who let out his Houndoom and Mightyena.

"Get him!" The grunt yelled. And so his Pokemon did. Well they got him if you call grabbing the two Pokemon by their necks and them proceeding to bash their heads together knocking them out. This finally got to the grunt. "Hey you take one more step forward and you an enemy of team flare forever!"

Ash didn't even think as he surged forward causing Serena to close her eyes, and knocked the grunt out with one punch to the head. Serena Felt him release her and opened her eyes. She saw Ash there with a concerned face. She luged toward Ash who caught her and held her tight. Then he turned to face Dawn and Misty. Pikachu and Lucario had both won their fight and were starting to walk toward Misty and Dawn. "Stop." Ash said causing Pikachu and Lucario to look at him with confused stares. "I think it time that they learn why Buneary no longer bothers you Pikachu." Both Pikachu and Lucario smirked evil as they backed away. Ash then grabbed his neckless and through the masterball. Misty froze when she saw Mewtwo she felt like she remembered seeing him before. "Ahh I see you still remember Mewtwo Misty. Mewtwo go ahead and let her remember. then show them what happened to Buneary. Once your done erase their memory since the day they met me except for you that is. They need to remember you."

"_What about the grunts._" Mewtwo asked as misty collapsed to the ground after remembering New Island.

Ash thought for a moment and then said, "They weren't the one behind it so let the be. The'll have enough of a headache when they wake up. But do teleport them a ways away."

"_Consider it done._" Mew tow said in a was that Terrified Misty and Dawn to the core.

Ash then sat down by the fire pit with Serena as Lucario and Pikachu made a new fire. After another minute of crying Serena finally calmed down enough to look Ash in the eyes and say, "Thank you Ash. I love you."

"I love you to Serena." This caused Serena to squeeze Ash tighter and cry some more tears but these were tears of joy. Bonnie quit peaking out of her tent that was on the other side of Ash's after the touching moment between the two.

**Foreshadowing**

"Hey man thanks for that free bee the other night. I owe you one." Barney said.

"I'm glad you said that." Ash said as he lowered his hood.

**What do you think? Comment or PM me.**


End file.
